


Spoiled

by JosieCarioca



Series: 2021 Valentine's Day Lemonade Special [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Oral Sex, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Severus gets spoiled, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29647143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosieCarioca/pseuds/JosieCarioca
Summary: Fourth story of the "Valentine´s Day naughty request special" on my tumblr.Severus gets spoiled. That´s all, really.
Relationships: Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s), Severus snape / Evelyn Black
Series: 2021 Valentine's Day Lemonade Special [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149749
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Spoiled

**Prompts: Handcuffs (sent by @alwayssnape)**

**Location: Evelyn´s house.**

**...**

Evelyn took her shoes off at the door. She didn´t expect Severus to be sleeping, of course. It wasn't even midnight, and he never went to bed before 3am at least. But she didn't want to announce her presence by way of her high heels clicking on the floorboards. Severus was hard to catch by surprise. Somehow he always knew when she entered a room. Which made it all the more satifying when she succeeded at catching him distracted.

She loved watching him while he was studying or working, so engrossed he forgot anybody could be watching him, Severus was always so hyperalert, so conscious of his surroundings at all times, as if he was always ready for something disastrous to happen at any given moment, that Evelyn cherished the moments he was comfortable enough, entertained enough, to allow himself the luxury of being distracted, relaxed.

So Evelyn tiptoed upstairs, not even turning on the lights as she went, until she got to the bedroom. Severus was there, awake as she expected, all lights on, reading a book. She stopped at the door and looked at him. The brand new reading glasses and the black dressing gown over the gray nightshirt made him look rather distinguished as he sat on the armchair by the window, feet propped on an ottoman. Whatever he was reading, it must have been good, she thought, his eyes wouldn´t leave the page.

“Can I join the book club?” she asked, coming closer, then dropping her shoes and purse by the side of his armchair. Severus looked up at here, peering above his glasses, closed his book and set it on the windowsill, then pulled her to his lap.

“What time is it?” he asked after giving her a kiss.

“Not even midnight.” she sighed

“I thought it would take much longer than that,”

“It was supposed to, but Angie's soon-to-be sister-in-law decided to get plastered and make the entire party all about herself. There was really no mood to continue.”

“Charming. I hope Angela is not too upset.”

“She is. But some of us decided we´ll take her out to dinner tomorrow, to make it up to her. Just friends, no 'family' ”

“Oh, so I shall be spending abother night all on my own, then?”

“Come on, don't act so spoiled.”

“Whose fault is that?”

“Well, I´m home early today, so is not like you can complains that you're too neglected, can you?”

“Not, indeed, I can't” he smiled, pulling her closer for another kiss, as his hand lazily slithered up her skirt. Evelyn relaxed into the warmth of his body under the soft fleece and his scent of soap and oakmoss.

“That reminds me! I brought a little souvenir from the party.” she got up to get her purse, while Severus put his book and glasses away and moved to the bed, taking his dressing gown off.

“Here” she tossed him the sparkly pink giftbag that contained the surprise she'd brough, and waited for his reaction.

“Wasn't the bride-to-be the one who should be getting gifts?”

“She got two pairs of these, so she let me have one.”

“She let you...” Severus trailed when he saw what was inside the package. Handcuffs, Black, soft leather handcuffs. “...have these?”

“Black leather is much more your style than hers, so...”

“What have you been telling Angela about our private exploits?” he smirked

“Nothing you wouldn´t want me to. Is not my fault you only wear black, so every one of my friends is always going 'well this and that is black, so Severus would like it because he loves black.'”

“Sure, that´s why she so generously let you have it.”

“So...” Evelyn crawled over him until her lips were close enough to his that she knew he'd say yes to anything she suggested. “since I'll have to leave you all by your own lonesome self tomorrow, why don't I spoil you a little bit tonight?”

“Capital idea.”

“Want to try them on?”

“Oh, so I´m the one who's going to be handcuffed.”

“Of course, they´re for you, aren´t they? You know I prefer silk.”

...

Evelyn would never get tired of seeing the fire light in the depths of Severus´ bottomless black eyes whenever she stripped for him. Severus had this way of making her feel naked just by looking at her even she had clothes on. When the clothes came off, howerver...his eyes burned right onto her skin.

She loved the way the cool fabric of his nightshirt slid softly over the tight hardness of his lean frame as she took it off. She loved the way his skin felt against hers, warm and taut. The way his long legs tangled with hers, as his hands pulled her hips closer so he could press his groin into her thigh, in that urgent, nearly desperate way he did when he wanted her so bad he couldn't help himself.

“Ready?” Evelyn breathed out, when she could finally find it in her to tear her lips away from his.

Severus simply gave her a sly smile and held his hands up.

“You're awfuly docile today.”

“I've been promised a good spoiling.” he laid back on the pillows, as if to make a point

“Well, then...” she straddled him and put the handcuffs on his wrists “what shall I do with you?”

“Anything. Everything. Up to you”

Evelyn smiled to herself.

“Sometimes I wonder if I don´t pamper you too much.” she teased, leaning in to kiss his chest. She could feel Severus deep laughter reverberate under her lips as they travelled along the expanse of his torax, under her hands as she caressed his sides, along his ribs and down his hips. She looked up at him. Severus had raised his hands and rested them against the headboard. His head thrown back on the pillow, eyes closed, lips slightly parted.

At her mercy.

It was a thing of beauty to see him completely relaxed. That complete trust didn´t come to him easily. She took a near self-indugent pleasure, something akin to pride, in the knowledge that he could let himself go so completely when he was with her.

So she made it sure it lasted, she took her time kissing every inch of skin, every scar, she made sure to kiss his mouth softly and slowly, bitting his lips and nipping at his jaw. She dragged her nails along the inner part of his raised forearms, in that way that tickled him and gave him goosebumps.

Evelyn could feel he was hard. She could feel his erection pressed against her.

She reached down to grab a hold of him, to stroke him, slowly, her mouth on his, drinking in his moans and sighs.

He wanted to be spoiled didn't he? she thought to herself. Well, she always made good on her promises.

“Wait just a second.” she whispered.

Severus only opened his eyes when he heard her opening the drawer. Second drawer from the top, it was they kept their toys. Under lock, whenever her nieces were visiting. Evelyn could nearly hear the smirk under his breath when he saw the items she was getting out of it.

“You wanted to be spoiled, no?” sliding down to kneel between his parted legs, she turned the small vibrator on and ran it lightly along the inner side of his thighs. Severus hissed as she draaged it down to his groin.

“I said 'spoil' not 'ruin' ” he sighed as she massaged his perineum, her free hand stroking his erection.

“Like there´s a difference.” Evelyn dragged her tongue along the underside of his cock, making sure her eyes never left his.

“There is if you want me to be able to do you afterwards,”

“We´ll cross that bridge when we get to it.”

“You´ll be the death of me...”

“Your highness doth protest too much”

“Then give me something to keep my mouth busy. Come on...I know you´re soaking wet.”

Evelyn almost laughed. She had created a monster. A delightfully debauched, deliciously unsatiable, entirely too sensuous and excessively desirable monster, and she couldn´t get enough of him.

…

Severus liked to sink his fingers into her hips, into her ass to guide her, to position her exactly where he wanted as she knelt above him, just right so he could eat her the way he wanted, so his lips and his tongue could devour all of her, take her pleasure from her, till his face was slick with it. But there was a different type of excitement in this, when she switched to stradle his face, and his hands lay tied on his stomach, unable to control her movements. Just laying there and taking it, eating her up, feeling her move however she wantedm nearly suffocating him.

Severus hummed against her flesh, moaned as she swallowed him whole. The buzzing of the vibrator had stopped, giving him a moment of relief to brace for what came next. Her fingers were slick against his entrance, probing gently, entering little by little.

He was glad his mouth was busy, or he would be howling.

Evelyn was too bloody good at this. She knew exactly when to stop and to continue. She knew exactly when to take him out of his mouth and let him come down from the clouds, as her fingers worked themselves inside of him, opening him. At the right pace, bringing him to the brink of completion then pulling him back. Her fingers were replaced by the blunt tip of the plug she had taken from the drawer. She worked it in, just as agonisingly slowly, In and out, inch by inch.

Severus didn't bother to be so calculated. With his hands bound, all he could do was devour her with ravenous, near-animal abandon. He smiled against her when he felt her hands and mouth hesitate in their ministrations and her thighs quiver slightly. Sure, she had the upper hand, but he could still play her game. He had no interest in delaying her release, though. On the contrary, he wanted her to come, he wanted to feel her convulse against his lips. And so she did. Trembling and moaning around his cock.

Severus was sure he had the most ridiculously self-satified smile on his face when Evelyn switched and moved back to sit between his legs.

“Let's concentrate on you, shall we?” she told him with a shaky smile, all flushed.

“Yes, ma' am, if you please.” he told her, licking her taste from his lips.

  
  


…

  
  


Sometimes Evelyn wondered what had happened to the man who hesitated to even kiss her the year before. That was the thing about people like Severus, she had learned. They guard themselves against the world so fiercely, that when their barriers begin to fall...they crumble. She had known then, that if she brooke though his reserves, there would be something interesting underneath it all. From the moment they met, she could tell by the intensity of his eyes, by the way he looked at her, that undernearth it all there was fire. But with every passing day, she was surprised anew at just how hot it really burned.

Her legs were still shaky when she stepped out of the bed and reached for the strap-on, on the nightable. The inner part slipped inside of her with sinful ease. Once the straps were fastened in place, and she had a moment to get used to the intrusion, Evelyn hooked her finger on the closure of Severus handcuffs, prompting him to get up as well. He did so, obediently. She pressed herself against his back, nibbling at the skin of his neck. She could feel him shiver when her hands slid over his arms and down to his bound wrists.

“How do you want me?” he asked huskly, over his shoulder.

“On your knees, love.”

Evelyn watched hungrily as Severus stepped forward, then knelt onto the matress, mesmerized by the way his lean body moved, stringy muscles under heated skin. He spread his legs to balance his weight, his head and shoulders pressed on the bed, as he didn´t have his hands available to support his upper body. Her eyes followed the hard curves of his back, the valleys of stringy musculature that descended into his narrow hips, down the soft, discreet curve of his buttocks and into his quivering, slender thighs. Severus was all bone, muscle and skin, long and sparse, and angular, and so terse, so taut and beautiful.

“That's a good boy.” she told him, running her fingers on his hair to get it off his face.

With a hand on the base of his back to steady him, Evelyn started to pull the plug slowly out of him, moving it a little, just enough to open him up more. Severus inhaled and exhaled hard as she did. Her hand went up his spine, carresingly.

“There, there...you´re doing great, babe. Relax for me...” she cooed, positioning the tip of the strap on and pushing in, slowly. In and out, inch by inch, working herself inside of him little by little.

“Fuck...” he groaned.

“Working on it, love. Patience.”

Se wasn´t sure if he had laughed or moaned, but whatever it was, he was enjoying himself.

Evelyn paused once she was all the way in, to give him time to catch his breath. Her fingers traced the map of scars on his back, following each fadded mark as if they were the lines of a poem she knew by heart. She knelt on the bed, mounting him, hooking her feet behind his knees. She could tell Severus legs were starting to falter, so he´d need a little support to feel safer.

With her hand sprawled over his heart Evelyn could feel it beating wildly.

Evelyn pressed her lips on his back, kissing his scars, making her way up towards the back of his neck.

“Ready, my prince?”

“Yes, please.”

  
  


…

  
  


Evelyn was all around him, all over him, inside of him. He could feel her thighs holding him in place ad she started to move, her hair cascading over his back as she leaned in to whisper sweet words of encouragement on his ear, her hand on his chest, over his heart. It was beating so fast he had the impression she would catch when it burst out.

He could hear the moans in her voice, deep within her throat, under the cajolling and endearments she whispered in his ear.

His arms and hands, boud, laying useless on the bed were starting to tingle a bit, but it was such a small bit of dicomfort, more than worth it for this.

Evelyn's hips picked up speed. His legs were starting to give out, but tangled into hers they still held him up as she drove into him, again and again. Deeper each time.

“Harder...” he blurted out, feeling the blind stab of pleasure as she moved just right enough to hit his prostate.

“Right here?”

“Yes, there, just keep going. Keep doing that...”

One of her hands grabeed at his hip, gripping his flesh as she began to slam harder into him, hitting that one spot again and again until it felt like his whole body was just a bundle of overexcited nerves.

“Can you touch yourself for me, my prince?” she rasped, bitting his ear. “Can you make yourself come for me, my sweet prince?”

If she had asked him to throw himself out the window he probably would, just as long as she kept doing what she was doing.

Severus shifted so he could reach down, his handcuffed hands awkwardly reaching for his aching, neglected erection. With a sigh of relieve he started to stroke himself as hard and fast as his position would allow him. Soon he found out it wasn´t so easy. He huffed, frustrated.

“Please...” he begged

“You need help, baby?”

Severus couldn´t form the words. He simply nodded, breathless, dropping his sore arms on the mattress again.

Then her hand was on him. Expert, agile, pumping him fast, so mercifully fast and hard.

“I´m coming...God, I´m...” he choked, feeling the warmth spread from his sex, from inside him, from every single weary muscle on his lower abdomen, his ass, his thighs. Evelyn´s hand went faster, in synch with the savage pace of her hips as she drove in, nearly pushing him to collapse onto the bed.

Severus ferlt both waves hit at once. Every bit of him was convulsing and trembling, the blinding heat exploded inside of him just as he spilled all over Evelyn´s fingers. In his daze he was only vaguely aware of her body shivering and shaking as well, warm and soft and soothing on top of his.

Severus fell limp on the bed as soon as she let go of him. The fact that his arms would probably be cramping in no time from his dead weight on top of them mattered all too little as he rode out the last of his orgasm-induced shakes. Fortunately, Evelyn had the presence of mind to turn him over and remove the handcuffs immediately.

“Are you ok, Sev?” she asked, rubbing his wrists and leaning in to give him a small peck on the lips. All Severus could do was use his newly freed hands to pull her to him, and kiss her for as long as both of them could stand not breathing.

It must have taken him a full five minutes to be able to move again. He watched through dazed eyes, as Evelyn unstrapped herself and cleaned up some before she came to lay by his side.

“Alive?” she joked, running a finger along the line of his nose.

“Just barely.”

“Well, I guess I spoiled you well enough then.”

“Ruined me, yes...”

“Shame...”

“Why?”

“Because you were saying something about doing me next...But if you´re so...”

“Who says I won't? Give me a moment to regain use of my legs, and I'll shag you upside down if you want me to.”

“You´re such a spoiled brat.”

“I was your 'sweet prince' not five minutes ago. So who's spoiling me?”

  
  


  
  


  
  



End file.
